


Arms

by AuroraBites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Lannister, Incest, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBites/pseuds/AuroraBites
Summary: When Cersei tells Jaime that she's pregnant...but cuter.





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> short songfic about my favorite couple because I'm obsessed with them. also usual reminder that I'm trash and post in the early hours of the am (its 2am) so sorry for typos and grammar errors.

[I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me ans I believe that its easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home. How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me because I'm already falling. I'll never let love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home]

"I could give you something..."  
"That won't be necessary."  
As Cersei answers Qyburns question, Jaime walked through the door.She felt her heart swell in her chest. She wanted nothing more then to run into his arms and crash their lips together. He looked good, and god she had missed him. She despised how little Jaime was around. She understood that he was needed elsewhere but she was selfish and wanted him to herself. They were finally free to be together yet he gone most the time. Cersei glanced up at Jaime and kept her composure. She did no such thing as she wanted to. Nothing close. The queen barely moved. Cersei didn't have to say anything to let Qyburn know that that would be the end of their discussion, Jaime's presence was enough for him to know to leave.   
"Why was Qyburn here?" Jaime asked suspiciously.   
"He's the hand of the queen, why are you here?"  
Her voice was cold as she spoke to him, sitting down on the chair by him. He hesitated to speak, releasing a long sigh before answering her. Though she didn't show it, she was worried to hear what he had to say. Jaime was a brave man, the bravest she had known, so seeing him rattled never sat well with her.  
"I met with Tyrion..."  
Cersei sat in silence for a moment. Her worry turned to anger. Again, she held herself emotionless, but anger filled her. Jaime knew how much she hated that imp yet he met with him.   
"And what did our brother have to say?"  
'Daenerys wants to meet.."  
"To talk about her surrender?"  
"To discuss an Arminius"  
"She just won a great victory, why would she want a truths now?  
"Because an army of dead men are marching on the seven kingdoms...Tryion claims he'll have proof."  
Cersei huffs and softly chuckles. All worry she had was turning onto disbelief and, well, annoyance. This was not the conversation she was expecting, nor one she really cared to have.  
"Are you going to punish him...?"  
"Tyrion?"  
"Bron..he betrayed you..he set up a meeting without you knowledge, your consent. Do you think anything of importance happens in this city without me knowing?"  
"You let it happen? why?"  
"I've come to believe an commendation with the dragon queen could be in our interest. She has the numbers, if we want to beat her we have to be clever, we have the to fight her like father would have."  
Cersei paused, taking a moment to think over everything she had said. Sometimes she wondered when she became so cold. She had never been a soft person, never very emotional or warm. But she was never emotionless, especially to Jaime. She hated being this way to him. He was all she had, he was all that matter. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't like the woman she had become, but she never stopped herself. Like father would have? She hated her father, yet here was ruling like him. She didn't want this..  
"Dead men, dragons, and dragon queens. Whatever stands in our way we will defeat it. For ourselves, for our house, for this..." Cersei placed her hand on her stomach to reveal the news to Jaime.   
Jaime's eyes widened as he looked her, tears immediately forming as he tried to hide his happiness. Cersei couldn't help but smile at this point. Jaime had the same reaction each time she told him of her pregnancy and it filled her heart with warmth.   
His face dropped for a moment, showing fear and sadness. "And who would you say the father is...?"  
Cersei still smiled. "You."  
"People won't like that."  
Cersei stood up and walked over to Jaime. "Do you remember what father used to say about people?"  
"The lion does not concern itself with the opinion of sheep."  
But Cersei could even respond Jaime pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her lovingly yet protectively and hugging her. She melts into his arms, holding onto him and nuzzling her head against his shoulder. She would never admit it to anyone, but being with Jaime, being in his arms, was her favorite place to be. He was her safe place.'

[The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me and I believe that its easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling. I'll never let love get so close. You put you're arms around me and I'm home. ]

Jaime holds her and Cersei's smile grows bigger. The happiness and excitement was finally setting in. Jaime made it real. It was real, they were having a baby. After all the tragdy they had been through, they were finally given something good. A sign of hope, a sign of change. It was a step into a future they always yearned for. One that was taken from them over and over and over again. The best part of this, Jaime was no longer forced into the role of Uncle Jaime, no, he would finally be able to be the father. This child was really his.  
Jaime smiles and softly chuckles with happiness, placing his hand against her stomach. "Another lannister cub!"  
"It will be different this time. This baby will be happy and live a good life."

Cersei wanted this baby, she wanted this baby so bad. She missed her children, she missed being a mom, she missed having a family. Now she had a second chance. This baby would be her second chance and she refused to let it down. She would do better, she would be better. And this time, she would finally get to have Jaime by her side. He would be the best father, she was sure of it. This baby was lucky to have him. Cersei was lucky to have him. She didn't always remember that, there were more times then not when she took him for granted, when she didn't appreciate the love he had for her. Jaime was a good man, and he was the perfect lover.   
"I love you."  
Her words were soft and sounded fragile, she could tell Jaime was taken by surprise. She was too if she was being honest. She was overcome with emotions and let them take over for a moment. She blamed the pregnancy.   
Jaime pulled Cersei back into his arms and kissed her. "I love you"

[I tried my best to never let you you in to see the truth, and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved till you put your arms around him. And I believe its easier for you to let me go. hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me because I'm already falling. I'll never let love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home]


End file.
